


Onyx

by Canadiantardis



Series: Whumptober 2020 [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Established Relationship, Hero Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Hero Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Kidnapping, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders Are Siblings, M/M, Mind Control, Minor Violence, One Shot, Polyamory, Virgil is like mentioned once or twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: “Boys! Come downstairs for breakfast before your bus gets here!” Mom called from the bottom of the stairs.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, platonic DRLAMP
Series: Whumptober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920886
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Onyx

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16: Forced to beg  
> This is the prompt that made me realize I love to have Janus hurt the most out of the Sides. He is my Angst Character. I hadn't even meant that to happen, I meant to angst Remus for this prompt, but I guess not.

“Boys! Come downstairs for breakfast before your bus gets here!” Mom called from the bottom of the stairs.

Remus hurried down, a comb trapped in the thick of his tangles that he was actually trying to tame for picture day - the one day he properly groomed himself for school other than date nights with his partners when they would go to restaurants - with Roman just behind, trying to grab the comb. He was the one who was attempting to _tame_ the wild mess at Remus’ request, and grumbled the entire time.

“One day we’re just shaving your entire head, you egg,” Roman declared as the two reached the bottom of the stairs, their mom already sitting at the table in the dining room, eating some toast. “Maybe then you’ll learn to take care of your own hair!”

“Only if he wants to, Roman,” their mom commented, drinking some apple juice with her pinky out like she was some noble lady. She was, in the twins’ eyes, because of how she put up with both of them alone for their entire lives so far.

_“Yeah,_ only if _I_ want to. Pat would _hate_ me bald, he loves playing with my hair!” Remus preened as he grabbed his favourite cereal and personalized bowl. “I can’t have that, now can I, RoRo? You want Pat to hate me?”

Roman groaned, shaking his head and turning entirely around to face the toaster for his own bread to cook.

The morning went by as usual. The twins squabbled and bickered as their mom kept things light. Any of the fights that happened in the morning were resolved by the time the twins stepped out of the house, their bags slung over their shoulders. With a quick kiss to their mom’s cheeks each, the two ran to their bus stop, seeing the small group of the other students who took the bus with them, including…

“Ree! Your hair’s so _fluffy!!”_ Patton wrapped his arms around his neck, hands up to fluff up the tamed mess that Roman spent a lot of time on fixing.

Remus immediately kissed him since he was already so close, lifting his smaller boyfriend up and laughing when Patton squeaked and giggled, even more laughter when he saw Roman mime-gag with Logan rolling his eyes by his side. Patton’s twin always looked so done with their antics, something he and Roman bonded over when their brothers began dating in freshman year two years ago.

“Thanks! RoRo helped for picture day,” Remus put his boyfriend back on his feet but held him close.

“Oh! That’s why you look extra cute today! I completely forgot it was picture day!” Patton turned to pout at his brother. “Why didn’t you remind me?”

“I had,” Logan replied with another eyeroll. “Not my fault you decided to ignore me in favour of making gooey eyes at your phone for hours.”

“Ugh, they’re so gross,” Roman made a face, sticking his tongue out at the duo. “At least Remus does his gross faces in his own room.”

“At least you two have separate rooms,” Logan rebutted, and the two began debating about who had it worse with their super affectionate twin brothers.

“Spoil-sports,” Patton muttered with a chuckle. He leant forward to rest his head on Remus’ chest and stayed there as they waited for the bus.

“I’m guessing you were reacting to Janny’s angry rants about his upcoming debate competition last night?” Remus asked, swaying the two of them.

“He’s just so passionate about winning and getting all the facts in his favour! It’s hard not to swoon, y’know?”

Remus laughed and squeezed Patton closer. “Yeah, I know. He’s so hot when he gets heated about this shit.”

“He’s _hot_ when he’s _heated,_ huh?” Patton pulled away to give his boyfriend a cheeky grin, squeaking when he was lifted into the air again.

“Pun acknowledged and allowed. He’s _hot,_ and _steamy,_ and _fiery,”_ with every adjective, Remus kissed both of Patton’s cheeks and his nose before he brought him back to his feet as the bus approached.

They all clambered on and the conversations flowed from one topic to the next. About homework, classes, picture day, and on and on.

Once the bus reached school, Logan and Roman split from the duo, who sped over to their third’s locker. Janus was normally there long before the bus boys - he was in music and there were morning rehearsals he had to attend for marks and he was never one to pass up free grades - and the two were curious about what he’d wear for picture day.

However, when they reached the locker, they found no sign of their boyfriend. Music rehearsal always ended by the time the buses arrived.

Patton pulled out his phone to shoot Janus a message, and the two hung out by Janus’ locker, in case he had gone to the bathroom or something stupid like that. It sent an off feeling in Remus, because Janus had gotten good at knowing when his boyfriends would be getting to school, or they’d shoot him a message if they were sick or the bus was late or in traffic or what-have-you. It was weird he hadn’t even messaged them before then.

There was no response, and as the bell rang for homeroom, both boyfriends frowned at each other, worry creeping in on their expressions. It wasn’t like Janus to not reply or not be at school without a reason. He always told them if he was sick or not coming.

The two split off at a sedated pace. Both were beginning to worry about their third, and Remus hoped he was okay. Maybe… maybe he was just sleeping. Got so sick he fell asleep like Sleeping Beauty.

He shot off a single message to Janus just before class started, a question mark with nothing else, and was almost startled when he got a response back.

_[You really should have told him to be more careful with taking pictures.]_

Below the message were two photos. One was of Remus, Janus, and Patton, Remus in the middle and being kissed on both cheeks by his boyfriends as he wore his… Emerald Knight outfit, his hero outfit that matched with Roman’s Ruby Prince outfit. It had been a selfie taken by Janus, and both Remus and Patton had been oblivious to their picture being taken, their eyes shut.

The second image had his blood freeze. Janus was laid on a table, arms, legs, and middle strapped down with metal restraints. He couldn’t tell how conscious he was from the image, his long bleach-blond bangs were covering his eyes and his face was partially facing away from the camera. He didn’t _look_ hurt, which was the one reassuring thing about the image.

Before Remus could manage a response, or even to breathe, another message was sent.

_[I’ll have someone come by that school of yours at lunch. Come to the front, alone, and we can negotiate. If not…]_

The bell rang, and Ms. Hansen called for phones face-down on the desks. Remus jumped, his chair scraping the floor obnoxiously loud and he hunched over himself as classmates around him groaned and covered their ears.

With a quick last glance, praying the threat wasn’t what he thought it was going to be, he felt his heart stutter-step.

_[I’ll just take the little one to join him.]_

* * *

Remus could not focus on one thing the entire morning. He was just grateful his brother, nor Patton, nor Logan or Virgil, were in his morning classes. Janus was _supposed_ to be in his homeroom, but that was about it. That also made it all the worst to attempt to focus, because it always led back to Janus. Who was missing from school. Who had been fucking abducted and Remus wasn’t supposed to tell Roman or get any help or else whoever took him would…

_What? What would this villain do?_ Remus had no clue who even took him! It was more likely that it was someone he and his brother had fought multiple times, someone who had a personal grudge against him over his brother, but that really didn’t narrow the list down. Remus was annoying and taunting to all the villains they’ve ever faced, and he’s the one who was never afraid of playing dirty in fights, often playing on more equal footing with the villains than they would with Roman.

He had so little to go off of, and he knew he wasn’t thinking straight - _he never did, nor did he ever really think things through_ \- but he kept his mouth shut during recess, hiding away from the group during recess with the excuse he really needed to shit and it _sadly_ took the entire recess block to finish.

Then lunch finally came around, and a solid lead weight had solidified in his guts. He put his books and binders into his locker and only grabbed the little wrist watch he wore with his hero outfit that had a number of little helpful tricks up its sleeves.

As he made his way to the front of the school, he saw a peculiar looking car, dark-tint windows that looked out of place compared to the lightly-tinted windows of the family cars and other vehicles in the parking lot. There was a man standing by the car that noticed him easily - Remus probably guessed it was his hair, the white-streak was a dead giveaway - and stood up straight, gesturing with his head to the car.

But before Remus made his way to the car, a hand grabbed his wrist, and he looked back, startled, to see Patton with his wide eyes, looking concerned.

“What’s wrong?” He asked. “You’ve been acting off since Janus hadn’t shown up.”

“Nothing, I promise,” lying came naturally to Remus, had to, with his secret hero-ing he did with Roman, but it always hurt to lie to Patton specifically. The teen was too kind for his own good, one of the reasons Remus was head over heels for him, but he couldn’t dare tell him what he was trying to accomplish. “Just, need some fresh air for a bit. I think I might be coming down with something, y’know?”

Patton narrowed his eyes and if this had been a cheesy cartoon, Remus would be sweating bullets. “I don’t think that’s true.”

Remus let out a quick breath and glanced behind him to the car, the man staring at the two of them silently. “Listen, I’ll, I promise I’ll explain later. Okay?”

“What are you…” Patton looked over Remus’ shoulder before his eyes rolled back and he almost crumpled to the ground if Remus hadn’t caught him.

“Enough delays,” a voice said quietly in his ear, and he felt a hand grip his shoulder, pulling him - and Patton - away from the school.

Remus was pushed into the car, holding the unconscious teen close as the door shut behind him.

“What did you do to him?” He demanded, flicking Patton’s nose but unable to get a response from his boyfriend.

“Nothing deadly. He won’t die as long as I let him go before it’s permanent,” the man said as he started the car and drove off, barely paying attention to the road rules once they left the school property.

“What did you _do,”_ Remus repeated.

“Put him to sleep. Now keep quiet or I may forget to release him when we reach the rendez-vous spot.”

Remus snapped his jaw shut, glaring at the back of the man’s head before he turned his attention back to Patton, checking over his pulse. It was steady, and his breath was even, which was relieving to know, and he tried to steady his own rapid heartbeat as he was brought… somewhere.

* * *

He was brought to whatever the rendez-vous spot was, where he was immediately bagged and restrained and Patton was taken away from him. He was forced to walk and try as he might, Remus had never had a strong sense of direction and found himself going in mental loops trying to remember the turns.

He was made to stop and the bag was taken off his head, revealing a room that was vaguely familiar, at least in one section of it. It was much larger than the photo had given it credit for, and the table was only in part of the room. A bolted down chair was close to the table where Patton was being dumped into, his hands and legs soon restrained tightly to it. He looked to be somewhat aware, or possibly waking up, his eyes fluttering in that way he usually did when he woke up on the weekend.

Janus was fully awake, watching with wide eyes as he took in Patton and Remus’ entrances. His mouth had been gagged, and from Remus’ place, several feet away from his boyfriends, he could hear some sort of protests trying to come through that were very muffled.

“J, J, you aren’t hurt, are you?” Remus asked, trying to step forward but hands held him in place, and he wasn’t sure what would happen to the two if he tried to struggle.

Janus shook his head. He looked scared, which created a blend of emotions in Remus’ guts, anger and fear the majority with a bunch of others he didn’t even know the names of.

“Hello again, little Emerald,” a voice said from the other side of the room, and Remus snapped his attention to who had entered and recognition hit him like a brick.

The man called himself Onyx, and he had been the very first supervillain to swear vengeance against him and his brother, when the two had begun their superhero double-life. He had a truly powerful power of mind control, and for months prior to the twins coming out as the superhero duo, had gotten himself a spotlight and was notorious. It hadn’t been until the twins faced off with him that he began to lose, until a month ago they had managed to actually capture him and put him in jail, thanks to Roman’s shielding powers.

Or, he was _supposed_ to be in jail right now.

“You look surprised to see me. Hadn’t you seen the news?” Onyx tilted his head, smiling wickedly down at the teen as he approached. “I got myself out. Simply walked out the door before they could stop themselves.”

There was a quiet inhale of breath as Patton sat up, looking around in confusion before he noticed he was tied to a chair, then noticing he was next to Janus who was strapped to a table, before finally noticing Remus being held by goons and Onyx approaching him. He opened his mouth, probably to ask some sort of question, or maybe to scream, Remus wouldn’t blame him if he wanted, but he snapped his jaw shut, ducking his head down.

“Ah, I see you needed to be persuaded to come?” Onyx raised an eyebrow as he glanced at the teen in the chair. “Did you not care about the one significant other enough? Did you need both of them to be taken for the threat to be real?”

“Shut up,” Remus shook his head, glaring at Onyx, and if only looks could kill in that moment. “Your goon took him when I was about to come along quietly. Let him go, both of them. You have me, they have nothing to do with whatever you want.”

“Are you certain about that, little Knight?” Onyx looked at Janus and suddenly the teen screamed through the gag, his entire body straining against the restraints keeping him locked onto the table.

_“Janus!”_ “Stop!” Patton and Remus shouted together, as if the words had been ripped from their mouths.

Onyx chuckled and looked away from Janus, who practically turned to jelly, breathing heavily. Patton strained against his own restraints, eyes locked onto the teen, and it took everything in Remus’ self-restraint not to struggle to make his own way to their boyfriend.

“Stop,” Remus struggled to keep his voice even, glaring at Onyx. He was immune to the mind control, after Roman had helped him break out of it the first time it had worked.

“I swore to make you, and your brother, suffer when I found you again,” Onyx said, the smile curling into a wicked grin. “It wasn’t very hard to find the first one, and you’ve been so helpful in letting us secure the other one.”

He stepped up to Remus, lowering his head to speak quietly in his ear. “And don’t worry, I don’t plan on killing any of you. But you will beg for it by the time I’m through with you.”

“Don’t. They have _nothing_ to do with this,” Remus spat, terror crawling up his spine like Virgil’s tarantula.

“They have _everything_ to do with this, Knight.”

* * *

Remus was kept away from his boyfriends, dragged out of the room when Onyx was done with his little power show, and his head was filled with their screams. He was shoved into a small room, shackled to the wall, and left alone. He still had his wrist watch on him, but it was impossible to use with his arms forced apart, hanging above his head.

He wasn’t sure how much time passed before he was brought back to the room. Janus looked wiped out, taking deep breaths that just looked desperate. Patton looked spooked, pale and wide-eyed. His hands were in fists and he was as tense as the metal of the chair he was trapped in.

Remus was forced to his knees, arms restrained behind his back as Onyx entered the room. He didn’t say a word, simply looked at Patton, who screamed like he was being tortured. His voice was already wrecked from the previous bout still, and it cracked and sounded raw and horrible.

“Stop! Stop it!” Remus shouted, pulling against the goons keeping him down and _damn_ Remus wished his powers were easier to manifest, but he needed his hands free. “Get out of his head, motherfucker!”

Onyx simply laughed, and Patton’s scream changed in pitch as whatever fresh wave overtook him. Onyx’s mind control allowed him to also make people think they were feeling things that weren’t happening, and his favourite, from what Remus could remember, was having the victim believe they were being cut apart with the pain magnified several times over.

_“Stop!”_ He begged, shaking from the effort of trying to get to his boyfriends but being unable to come close. _“Leave them alone!”_

Onyx _finally_ looked away from Patton and the teen dropped his head forward, panting. He flexed his hands and Remus saw how there was the barest hint of blood from his nails piercing his palms.

“I don’t know which I enjoy hearing more; the little upstart begging, or his punishment,” he laughed, looking down at Remus with nothing but malice. “Would you rather take their place? I can’t make it only a mental sensation with you.”

“You’re a… monster…” Patton’s wrecked voice startled both villain and hero. He was still panting heavily, slumped forward in the chair, but he had his head tilted to look over at them even as his glasses almost slipped off. “You take… pleasure… out of hur-hurting kids… Only… only a monster likes… to hurt others.”

“Cute,” Onyx commented. “Sure, I’m the monster here. Everyone turns into a monster at one point.”

He seemed to pause, as if an idea struck him. “In fact, let’s start making a monster.”

Patton went rigid, and Onyx approached the teen slowly. When he reached the chair, he passed his hands over one of the restraints and they all popped open, and Patton continued to sit there, frozen in place as Onyx kept his eyes on him.

“Who do you fear hurting the worst, little one?” He asked, and Remus watched as Patton slowly lifted his head, thick tears trailing down his face, and he opened his mouth to answer.

“Ja-Janus,” Patton seemed to be fighting himself, Remus saw how his face crumpled in on itself as he spoke.

Onyx chuckled and stepped back from the chair, not saying a word as Patton slowly, jerkily, stood up.

“Why don’t you show us?”

“No!” Remus shouted, managed to wrench an arm from a goon and scrambled forward, knocking Onyx away from both of his boyfriends, and instantly used his powers.

Where Roman’s power was shielding in both literal and metaphorical sense, Remus’ power allowed him to create physical constructs, namely melee weapons. He created a short emerald dagger before he and Onyx scuffled for dominance, rolling over one another in attempts to pin the other beneath them. He just hoped Patton managed to get Janus off the table before they found out who would win this fight.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [ LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.


End file.
